Steve's Adventure Chapter 1: New Update
by JoosyLemon
Summary: This is a story about the original minecraft player made by notch. This tale will take him and you on a journey of epic proportions. Encountering different obstacles along the way. Has he been lied to by a mysterious girl dressed in black that only apears in his dreams? or by the world around him?


**Steve's Adventure**

_New Update!_

It was a nice new morning in the world of minecraft. The sun was shining, pigs oinking, and off in a little wood shack slept "Steve". He was dreaming of a city made of diamond, streets paved with gold. He was standing in the middle of the shining city. The city was deserted, he couldn't figure out why" who would want to live in a city like this?" he thought to himself. His eyes roamed the city, then they landed on a girl "another player?" He thought? The girl was dressed in a black cloak, and a black hood that covered her face. She started to walk towards Steve. He was trying to decide whether he should run, or stand his ground, but before he made up his mind she was already in front of him. She lowered her black hood covering her face, it looked familiar, but he couldn't think of her name. She opened her mouth as if she was going to speak and what he heard come out of her mouth made him wake up with a jump, "Cock-a-doodle-doo"! "GAH!" he screamed as he woke up with a fright, he thought to himself "since when, am I dreaming of girls who talk like a rooster?". But then he heard it again "Cock-a-doodle-doo!" "That's weird" he thought to himself "there aren't any roosters in minecraft." He got up on his bed and looked out his 1x1 glass block hole that he used as a window, as he looked around outside his eyes grew wide, "NEW UPDATE!" He screamed, in fact he screamed so loud that he startled the rooster and heard it jump off his shack and to the ground. Jeb(brother of the creator of minecraft now owner of minecraft) recently added a new update which added, roosters, horses, fish, and many cool new items! Steve jumped out of bed and burst out the front door in just enough time to see the rooster waddling away. His weird dream made him totally forget about the new update but now it was vice versa, he totally forgot about his dream! After catching his breath, he went back inside and gathered some supplies. He went back outside and head off into one direction, he was determined to find a horse today so he made sure to start walking toward the plains biome. After he got there he could see nothing Because he was behind a small hill, so he climbed it. When he got to the top and looked over the hill, he couldn't believe his eyes as he saw 6 horses at the bottom of the hill! He saw 1 solid brown one, 2 brown with white spots, 2 black with some white speckles, and one single white horse. He had an idea of how to pick his horse, he decided he would run down the hill as fast as he could and the horse that didn't run away would be his. So he got in running position, one foot in front of his head and one foot way behind him on the toes like he had a wall to push himself off of. He got ready and bolted down to the horses. There was one flaw however to his plan. He couldn't stop in time, so he tripped and fell flat on his face. He looked up to see the one white horse still standing there alone, all the rest of the horses had fled. He got off and shook some of the dust off him. He was so happy that he jumped on the horse right away, but today Steve was going to find out how strong a horse can buck. With one quick leap of the horse he knocked Steve to the ground, hard, "OUCH!" Steve got up and determined to get this horse he jumped back on the horse, to only have the same outcome. Suddenly he had an idea, he got some rope out of his backpack and he tried jumping on the horse again but this time, he swung the rope around the horse's neck. The horse jumped again, but this time Steve gripped the rope and this time didn't get knocked off of the horse. The horse tried a different tactic with Steve, this time it jolted and turned itself around completely which caused Steve to lose his grip of the rope and fall face-first into a pile of mud, at least he was hoping that it was mud. He got up slowly and wiped his face off with some paper he brought with him. He sat down on the dirt and thought of what he could do to tame this horse. He spotted an apple tree in the distance so he started walking to the apple tree, Once he got there, he picked 7 apples, So he Started heading back to the horse to give him some apples. When he got to the horse he handed out a bright red, shiny apple. The horse took it without delay. Steve placed the rest of the apples on the floor. As the horse was distracted by the apples, Steve creped up on the side of the horse and jumped on! He was expecting to get knocked off but the horse stood still. He got off the horse and threw a saddle that he had carried with him over the horse with joy, knowing the horse was now his. After he got settled on the horse he walked up the small hill with the horse and looked at the sunset. Then it hit him, NIGHTIME! He started riding the horse back as fast as he could, dodging stray branches from trees that the horse could fit under but he couldn't. Finally Steve could see the light emanating from his little wooden shack. He pulled on the rope to slow the horse down and he jumped off it. He attached the rope to the side of his house where he had a single fence post. "Ok now – I guess I haven't named you yet huh?" Said Steve "I guess I'll call you…. "Destiny" Steve stepped inside and sat on his bed. He thought about all that happened to him that day, such as, seeing a rooster, taming a horse, and feeling that rush of adrenaline through his body when they ran back to the house to escape the darkness. Then he remembered his weird dream last night. That girl, that familiar face, She's been in every dream that he's had and every time she tries to speak, he wakes up. As he shuts his eyes he thinks to himself "maybe this is the night that I know what she says"

~Liam Kilpert


End file.
